Thine Sword and Shield
by FatalAssassin
Summary: Perhaps it's time for Lucina to come out of the closet. Yuri (lemon of course) pairing between Lucina and female Robin and possibly more pairings; if you don't like it, don't read it. This is my first fanfic, so I'm open to suggestions; I usually write essays. I'll update and add whenever I can but college sucks. Also, I don't mean to offend anyone, so I apologize if I do.
1. Prolog

I don't own any thing (including characters) from Super Smash Bros. or the sub-games. :(

* * *

 _ **Prolog:**_

A voice is heard beyond a closed door, "Lucina, may I come in?"

"Robin? Y-yeah sure", she said sitting on her bed.

The door opens and the platinum-haired woman enters; moving to sit on the bed as well. "What's up?"

"Don't try to act coy. I've noticed the way you look at me and what other people say."

"Huh?!" _"_ _She found out!"_

"Shhhh–it's okay, I'll help you out" she whispers as she closes the gap between their lips; the kiss gradually deepening over time.

Articles of the azure woman clothes are separated from their owner until she is left bare. Soft, eager hands roam the newly exposed, pale, smooth body; extracting pleasure wherever the appendages can.

"Uh–oh g-Robin we can't–ah…"

"I told you, it's okay. Don't worry and just relax. I'll take care of you."

The swordswoman became limp. She didn't have the strength to resist; rather she didn't even know if she wanted to. It was amazing, although, it was another girl.

"Mmh–oh goddess–nnh..."

"Try to relax, or else, it might hurt" with that the platinum-haired woman's fingers invaded her orifice of desire and mouth enveloping the tip of her breast.

The moment was drawing closer with the pass of every instant. She felt that she couldn't endure it anymore; it had arrived.

"Ah, Robiiiin!"

Lucina opened her eyes to a dark room. "A–a dream? It was j-just a dream?" She said anxiously as she observed her surroundings, searching for the platinum-haired woman, making sure that it _was_ just a dream. Lucina didn't know whether she was disappointed, relieved, or indifferent; the only emotion that was apparent to her was confusion. The fluids that were running down Lucina's thigh onto the bed sheets only muddled her conscience even further–


	2. Chapter 1

_**Present:**_

The crowd roared in excitement as another competitor was beaten out of the arena, bringing Lucina back to her sense. _"Why do I keep thinking about this",_ she thought to herself. The dream has bothered her more that she would've liked, or more than it should. Lucina has heard that there are some dreams with meaning behind them; that they express one's mind. Such as, if someone has a dream where the dreamer is wounded or mutilated, it could be that they feel weak. This dream didn't mean anything though, didn't it? Another of the crowd's roar brought Lucina's attention back to the match once more from her pondering. Now there were only two fighters left –Robin and Captain Falcon. The audience started to cheer for Falcon as he began to taunt and show off. Lucina rolled her eyes at him, but she noticed how serious Robin was –unlike her opponent. Those thoughts again made their way into Lucina's mind as she did her best to force them away. The match continued after a while, and Robin had stolen the show from Captain Falcon. Robin relentlessly attacked Falcon, not allowing him much time on the ground. It wasn't until Robin released a barrage of green slashes and the final strike, that she was victorious. Lucina was impressed with the capabilities of the female spellblade _(like the kind from Elder Scrolls)_ just from the way she handled herself in that match. " _Dammit, this again",_ she thought, followed by a heavy sigh when her task proved difficult.

Lucina went to a hub-area to meet up with the champion, which is where Robin said they should meet after the fight. Lucina searched the crowd, looking for her friend when suddenly arms wrapped around her midriff and she was pulled into an embrace.

"Hey what the hell! Who do you think–" knight was released and she interrupted herself when she turned to see her attacker –while some bystanders stopped to observe commotion.

"Sorry, I didn't know you don't like to get hugged by me", Robin teased, crossing her arms and wearing a stern look.

"Robin! I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you", Lucina lowered her head and blushed.

"I know, I was only teasing", Robin smiled and slightly chuckled.

"Uh, congratulations on your victory", she said nervously, moving an arm across her chest hold the other.

"Thank you, but may I have a proper hug now?" She opened her arms and paused, waiting for Lucina.

Saying nothing, she moved into Robin's proposition. The platinum-haired girl wrapped her arms around Lucina's neck, while her arms were stationed at the other's waist. Lucina's mind began to travel somewhere she didn't want it to. _"The dream. What the hell Lucina?! What's wrong with you?! I'm not lesbian! I know myself enough to know I'm gay or not. Or maybe I don't –no, stop it."_ Perhaps it explains why she never had a decent relationship with a boy, and, or why she slept with them. _"It might just the person, not the gender"_ , she said to herself as justification. However, why did this interest occasionally arise since she was a child? Then now, but it is even more intense than the others; where she cannot overlook it after a few days. Lucina durst to realize that she carried out the hug longer than she would have liked.

"Oh sorry, I-I di-didn't–I-I'm sorry", she tried not to panic but now, the worst thoughts took place of the others.

"I didn't realize that you were _this_ happy that I won. It _was_ just an exhibition", she said forming a mischievous smirk.

"U-um…" _"Aw shit!"_

"Joking Lucy. Actually, I enjoyed it", she gave a soft smile.

Lucina inwardly sighed in relief, _"Oh goddess thank you",_ then hesitantly smiled back.

"Lucina, is there something wrong?"

" _Fuck!"_ "What do you mean", this time a better attempt at keeping her composure.

"You've been a little off. I just want you to know that you can talk to me if there is something bothering you", she had serious yet concerned expression. It was as if Robin could see right through Lucina's façade; but Robin didn't want to pressure Lucina so she would be more comfortable to confess whatever she was hiding.

" _I'd wish it was that easy."_ "I'm just a little worried about our match tomorrow against Ike and Marth", she lied.

"Don't worry Lucy. Your practicing has been very strict, and I've seen the way you've been fighting lately…" she reached out and held Lucina's hands; almost intimately? "I have to say I'm amazed at how strong of a person you are." Lucina's heart began to quicken.

"We'll do great, okay", she smiled.

"O–okay…"

"Alright then, let's get something to eat and then rest for tomorrow. That hot-headed bastard made me work up an appetite", she released one of Lucina's hands and led her with the other.

Lucina just chuckled and followed her to the dining hall. After all, I would be advantageous to start preparing for the competition. She wasn't thrilled with the idea of losing to the behemoth and that doppelganger who seemed more feminine than herself.

" _Maybe I'll practice a bit before I turn in."_

* * *

A/N: (Not suppose to do this but...) Alright, so if you haven't realized it by now, I'll tell you all. I make mistakes, as in grammatical. I've edited the first two parts like crazy and did a few changes like some wording. I was going to put a warning in the summary about this, but ran out of room. :-/ I hope it has been enjoyable so far.


	3. Chapter 2

**Warning** **: This chapter contains provocative, suicidal themes and should not be viewed if struggling with depression (including suicidal thoughts) or if offended. Also, it's a long one -to make up for the short prolog -enjoy. I lost my original copy, so sorry it took so long. I stayed up an entire night to make sure that it is posted before the holiday.**

* * *

Lucina was in the training room, repeatedly beating simulated fighters. Her breaths were heavy, she had beads of sweat forming on her countenance. Lucina incrementally grew frustrated with herself; pushing, criticizing, and punishing herself when she saw mediocracy or mistakes.

 _Stop hitting like a little bitch!_

 _You keep leaving yourself open to attacks!_

 _Keep your stance tight or everything else won't mean shit!_

 _Stay light on your feet! You can't dodge or move quickly when flat-footed!_

 _Keep them guessing, don't you fucking let yourself get countered!_

 _Always read their movements!_

 _Keep an eye on your partner, never allow them to rush her!_

 _Are you already fucking getting tired! Suck it up!_

Lucina rotated her body counter clock-wise and prepared for a strike. "Raaahh!", the azure knight yelled viciously as she released everything that she had left in one monumental blow. The figure at the sharp end of the sword had its existence overwhelmed and it disappeared, concluding the session. Lucina held her last position for a moment –her sword held tightly in her hand, the tip of the blade rested on the floor, body crouched slightly while leaning towards the direction of the weapon, sword-arm fully extended, tacet-hand (music term for resting hand or hand not in use) raised to head-height –until she finally collapsed to her knees.

 _Pathetic._

Lucina was extremely fatigued; she didn't know how long she stayed like that, but it took her a while to stand again. When she got back on her feet she heard foot steps approaching. The blue-haired woman wiped her sweat and stood straight to mask her exhaustion. The foot steps finally reached their destination in front of the training room the weary fighter occupied. Who had just arrived should be of no surprise.

"Robin?" That was the only thing she could manage to say.

The mage didn't reply and stood in silence. Lucina could see that the woman standing before her had something she wanted to say. What was holding her back?

"What's wrong?"

"You like me, don't you?"

Shocked, the knightess didn't want to respond –that is, if she was able to.

"I just put it together –the way you've been acting and why you've been keeping things to yourself", she said softly; taking a long pause before continuing. Lucina averted her focus to the floor, feeling tightness in her chest. Instinct told her what was coming next, but she still wasn't prepared or able to accept it.

"I–I think it's best if–if we don't have any type of relationship–at all", she explained and quickly walked away upon conclusion.

"No..." Lucina said inaudibly. Tears began to blur her vision then ran down her cheeks; the swordswoman was feeling weak before , but now it was felt exponentially. She tried to run after the platinum-haired woman. All she was able to do was fall back to her knees; her calves spread to either side and her hands haphazardly dropped to the space in-between her thighs –sword in hand.

"Robin, wait!" the blue-haired girl made an attempt to call the other. She was unsuccessful, her voice was diluted with gentle sobbing and a constricted throat. Fueled by her own melancholy, Lucina discovered a new source of strength. She gripped her sword –that was held loosely in the hand on the floor –and slowly brought it up to her nape.

"I'm–sorry–Robin. I can't..."–

* * *

"Robin!" Lucina yelled as her eyes sprang open and she sat up.

"Oh goddess", her breaths were strained, her body covered in sweat, and her heart was racing. She started to calm down as the realization that it was only a nightmare set itself in her mind.

"It's okay–I'm in the living-quarters. After training, I came back here. Oh god...", she reassured herself but it still was a very traumatic experience.

She whispered, "I was about to..." she halted herself, going no further.

"It was a dream, I would never do that –at least that quick." It was the most confident sentence that Lucina made referring to her strange dreams. She laid herself back down and closed her eyes.

* * *

The two women waited to enter the arena. The portal opened finally and they proceeded to walk through it. Robin took her position behind Lucina –which was the knight's plan –so she can safely cast spells where the other guarded.

 _Relax_ –actually just _stay focused._

 **Team Battle...** Lucina and Robin were the first team to enter. Red Team.

 **Three...** "Ah, Final Destination –how fitting", Robin said facetiously, keeping a serious attitude.

 **Two...** The two men (Blue Team) from the same universe appeared but something was different. They usually have their weapons ready but that wasn't the case. _"Cocky assholes_ _"_ , both women thought.

 **One..** **.** Lucina and Robin readied their weapons and took their stance.

 **Go!**

The once unarmed men quickly drew their swords and rushed their enemies. They got close but they suddenly heard one of them say something. "Arcfire!" Robin vocalized the spell while swinging her arms; launching a bright projectile to the ground in front of her, creating a wall of fire. The charging team barely stopped in time to not be caught by the flames. The wall then opened slightly allowing a figure to lunge through, cutting its way past the stupefied opponents. _Solid hits._ Lucina kept the two occupied –not allowing respite from the surprise attack –while Robin charged a spell. Lucina was eventually overwhelmed, but Robin had more than enough time, so she decided to go on the offence. Robin nonchalantly walked up to the shorter person who attacked. She effortlessly dodged, countering Marth by surrounding him with a magical stasis. Robin threw him off the platform (but landing back on the platform). The match continued with neither team gaining the upper hand. However, Ike had knocked Lucina off the platform (she was just able to grab the ledge with one hand) so he and Marth focused on the mage. Lucina started to pull herself up, bringing her head above the platform. She saw Robin holding the two off with a series of wind slashes and she even pulled out her Levin sword; smashing it into the ground when she was flanked. Robin managed to hit Ike but the other blocked, leaving her open to his charged thrust. Marth struck, but the loud sound of metal connecting was present; not flesh.

"My turn."

Lucina parried the attack with enough force to eliminate the swordsman. "Sorry Hero King" she whispered.

Robin gazed at her protector (with multiple wounds) in awe and thought, _"That must have been the fastest I'd ever seen her move! Does she want to win that bad, or was it just to protect me?"_ Then whereabouts of the remain opponent came into question, but was answered with a shoulder-bash to Robin's back, knocking her down. Lucina turned and ran towards Robin when she cried out in pain; seeing the situation. Ike towered over the woman on the ground and he went for a thrust, looking to even the odds. This time, steel connected with the soft tissue; Lucina had failed her intention, but not completely. The knightess was in her counter stance in-between the other fighters and missed the blade she tried to block. However, she anticipated the possibility of missing and fell to her knees. Lucina made sure that the blade did not reach its target. A noble gesture although there was no real loss.

Robin had her eyes closed tightly, bracing for the strike that never came. She opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. Lucina was kneeling in front of her, she looked at Robin with an expressionless face, and the tip of the weapon protruded from the blue-haired woman's body.

"Do it", she said calmly.

Robin nodded and quickly, she finally used the spell she was saving.

"Thoron!"

Both Ike and Lucina were launched from the stage and engulfed by a flash of light.

 **The winner is,** **Red Team!**

* * *

A/N: The juicy chapters will come, don't worry. I'm writing a story, not pornography (I was going to say Fifty Shades of Gray, but that _is_ literature). I was inspired a bit by "ATWA" and "Revenga" from System of a Down (SOAD), pretty good songs. Anyways, Happy Halloween!


	4. Chapter 3

After the match Marth wanted to honor the one who bested him.

"Congratulations Lucina."

"Th-Thank you Hero King."

"I know I'm your ancestor who did amazing things, but just call me Marth. You wouldn't want me to praise you because of that eye, right?" He pointed at the woman's marked eye.

"I understand, I'm sorry", she said, averting her gaze elsewhere as if she was trying to hide her eye.

"Is there something wrong Lucina", he saw how bothered she was in general.

"Am I really that easy to read?" She had become irritated with how bad she hid the plight, and said it more towards herself.

"You're actually the person who is the most difficult, so something must really be bothering you."

She sighed and said, "It's nothing, don't worry–", she tried to brush it off but was interrupted.

"Don't give me that bullshit. Come on, tell me...please?"

She gives in, "Alright, but not here."

* * *

The two went into an empty lounge; which had a couch, and that was where they took occupation for their discussion. Lucina filled in the details of the previous events. She felt uncomfortable explaining her situation, especially because she thought Marth would think differently of her. He just reassured her that it didn't bother him. Lucina relived her dream, her actions in the fight, and the nightmare, for Marth. He was quiet while she spoke, and comforted her when emotions flared.

"Hm, I see why it would bother you; although you might be fighting with yourself too much. I think it would be better if you really thought about this, instead of simply saying that you're not."

Lucina didn't respond and stared at her hands in her lap.

"Or, you could talk to someone with those interests like Zelda, Samus, or Palutena."

The knightess was taken aback and looked at him, "Wait–Zelda and Palutena too?"

"Yeah, they don't hide it at all. I'm surprised you haven't noticed", Marth said frankly.

"Okay–I'll go talk to Zelda." She thought that the princess would be the best person to talk to.

"She should be in her room if you want head over. I'll let her know that you want to see her." He stood up and start to leave.

"Marth..." the woman called out as he stopped and turned back upon hearing his name, "...thanks." He nodded and left the room.

* * *

Lucina approached the room of the princess and idled in front of it briefly. She was hesitant to knock on the door, but did so.

"Zelda? It's Lucina. May–I come in?" She asked as the door opened and was greeted by the tall humanoid.

"Hello, come in." Zelda took a step back and gestured for the knightess to enter.

The blue-haired woman entered the room, observing it. She was surprised at how simple it looked as she made her way to the near-center of the room and waited. Zelda made her way to the bed and sat down, motioning the other sit beside her. The knightess complied and repeated what she told to Marth.

"You could be right, those dreams could mean nothing and you just care for Robin as a friend. However, I think that you should consider the possibilities rather than simply say that you are not interested in women." The princess placed a hand on the other woman's shoulder.

"That what Marth said", she replied while sighing.

"You can think about this by yourself or I might be able to assist you."

Lucina started to feel pathetic because she was involving people with _her_ problem and said, "I don't want to burden you any-"

Zelda interrupted her, moving the hand on her shoulder to grab the woman's hand. "Nonsense, I want to. Letting people help you does not make you any less of a person."

The knghtess nodded and responded with, _"_ Okay–what did you have in mind?"

"Before I start, just know that you are that the only one who can say what you are. Also, it doesn't matter what other people think."

Zelda then moved closer to the other, and closed the distance between their faces. Lucina was dazed by the kiss and was about to pull away, yet she didn't. She started to melt as the Hylian inserted her tongue, then broke the kiss. Lucina had her eyes closed and mouth sightly ajar. She open her eyes to see Zelda giggling –satisfied with her handy work –then blushed.

"Do you want my diagnosis?"

The knightess just nodded, too embarressed to speak.

"I think you are heterosexual", she said in a serious voice.

"What?!"

"Oh, so you don't think so."

Lucina stared at the floor.

"Then what _do_ you think you are?"

There was silence for what seem like a few minutes. The questioned woman took her time and earnest consideration to interpret herself. She thought about everything that was involved in the matter; her past ordeals and the current. Were they all allegories that were illustrating this longing (preference) that she could not otherwise admit? Perhaps it was; every time the platinum-hair woman found her way into Lucina's mind, intimacy and affection followed. The princess awaited patiently for a reply; she knew this was a cognitively intense process. Finally the blue-haired woman said, "I–think I'm a lesbian."

Zelda smiled and asked, "Are you in love with Robin?"

The knightess look into her eyes and softly said, "Yes."

"Then you need to tell her. It does not need to now but you do need to tell her; or else I might."

Lucina became tense. "What if she doesn't feel the same way and hates me?"

"Don't worry if she does not have the same feelings. If she's the friend that you say she is, it will be fine."

"What about my parents?" Lucina turned her face away as she said this.

"After you tell Robin, telling your parent will seem less that trivial."

"Thanks Zelda."

"You're welcome. May I ask where Robin is now? You two are always together."

"She had something she wanted to do back in our world."

Lucina got up, walk towards the door, and opened it. She stopped and looked back at the princess. "Zelda..." the elven woman turned to look at her "...your kingdom is very fortunate to have you as their princess."

She blushes a little and watched the blue-haired woman leave.

This was quite a day for the knightess; which is comendable because she has dealt with repelling attacks set on her family before. Lucina needed to releave some stress and vent out the pressure that had accumulated within her core.

"Hello Lucina." Samus –in her zero suit –greeted her fellow fighter and approached her in the hallway. "What were you doing in Zelda's room?"

The blue-haired girl knew just what to do.

* * *

The room was filled with the sound of heavy panting coming from Lucina. The strained breaths were occationally replaced with incoherent vocalizations. A layer of sweat had formed on the woman's body; it's not like she cared about that before. Fatigue had taken presedent of her senses while she did her best to overcome the feeling. She was already on the brink of collapsing, but tried to make it last as long as she could. All things must come to an end though, and it had end even though was not by her choice.

"That'll have to be it for right now. We'll pick up where we left off another time", Samus said as she was getting a disappointed look from the shorter woman.

"Fine." Lucina took a long pause to catch her breath before continuing. "Anyways, thanks for helping me with my hand-to-hand fighting Samus."

"No problem." Samus smiled so slightly that Lucina barely noticed, and she grabbed a towel for both Lucina and herself.

"Do you want to go to one of the lounges and get a drink?", Samus said as she thumbed the general direction she intended to go.

"Sure."

* * *

They got to an empty lounge were and relaxed on the funature.

"So Zelda told me that you finally came out of the closet."

"Oh!" Lucina's face turned multiple shades of red, and was not expecting to give that responce. She handled herself better than she thought.

"Don't be mad at her because I forced it out of her."

The knightess lifted her hands objectively, "No I don't mind. If she told someone then she had her reasons."

Lucina recollected the entire meeting with Samus and continued to converse until they went back to their rooms to turn in for the day.

* * *

A/N: Okay...sorry it took awhile (college sucks) but I got it done.


End file.
